The Secret Fun of the Janitor's Closet
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sequel to The Janitor's Closet Never Left You. Everyone's in college now! Are you ready to find out the ending couple? Will Kiba ever be okay with closets? What did Orochimaru do to poor Neji? Too much hilarity to call it cruel. Poor little kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the incredibly late sequel to The Janitor's Closet Never Left You which is the sequel to The Always There For You Janitor's Closet. I introduce to you all…**

**The Secret Fun of the Janitor's Closet**

I walked up to the college with a grin on my face knowing full well that I'm ready to take on the world! College is the world of mysterious fun where adults attempt to create order where there is none. Because everyone here…. Is an adult! Well mostly…

I skipped forward running into Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan. I grinned at them all and bowed showing off my tall black boots, black biker shorts, and baggy jersey. Somehow it was still hot looking. I don't know how though.

"Hey boys." I said with a smirk holding a piece of paper tightly in my hands. Sasori looked down at it while the others nodded their greetings to me.

"What's that?" He asked just as Haku and Naruto glomped me on either side.

"Tell them about the paper, boys." I said feeling all high and mighty like I should while stupid noobs walked past and tried to find out where to go.

"Sakura got permission to kidnap people, use all janitors' closets for anything, and interrupt classes for stuff that has to do with the above." Haku grinned. I nodded and held out the paper. Orochimaru was very kind when it had to do with this paper. He just said yes informing me that Jiraiya and Tsunade already told him about it.

Suddenly Neji ran up to us with a paper in his hands. It was the dorm he had. "Sakura…" He gasped out and clutched his stomach tightly. I watched him for a moment then noticed Gaara out of the corner of my eye. We haven't talked in a while. I don't know why but suddenly in freshmen year of high school he just quit talking to me.

I blinked and turned back to my dying friend. "I… We… we have the same dorm room." He choked out making my eyes widen before I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Haku snatched the paper from his hands and read over it with Naruto.

"Hey that's the room next to ours!" They cheered. The Akatsuki members looked at them both curiously. That's when I realized something odd. Why would I get a dorm in the guy's place? There's a building for girls and one for boys yet… I'm in the boys place.

"I had to… do some horrible things in order to get us this dorm…" Neji whispered and began to shiver. The boys took pity on him but I couldn't figure out what he was talking about. Orochimaru doesn't seem like the type to torture people! He didn't even seem attracted to me at all… which I'm pretty happy about. Oreo creeps me out…

I ran past the boys when I saw Temari. We've been hanging out for a while and I think she's pretty cool. She was currently talking with Shikamaru making me smile at him then turn to her. "Hey adult!" I said cheesily knowing she's a little older than me. Being nineteen means she's already been an adult for a year.

"You're an adult too right?" She asked with a smile. I nodded happy that she remembered my age if only that much. Temari nodded for a moment then smirked when she noticed Shikamaru looking me up and down. We both knew why.

He's been worried about me since I became a zombie in front of everyone four years ago. That was no big deal though. Sasori and Gaara fixed me… even if Sabaku is no longer here to help me out or talk to me. I wonder why he bothered coming here. This school is for the lackeys who were too lazy during school… oh wow I would laugh so hard if that's why he's here with us dummies.

"You look good. Like yourself again." Shikamaru said voicing his proud manliness of the situation. It's not like he's acting like my mom who burst into tears. Ino and Hinata cried too I think. I smirked at the brunette, knowing something that he doesn't know. His eyes grew weary at my famous smirk.

"I'm better. On the second floor of the girl's dorms, in the janitor's closet, next to the elevators, is Kiba tied up and gagged in the closet for the past hour." I said softly with a glint in my eyes. Kiba just had to call me a freak… oh poor little boy didn't know what's coming did he? Oh well it's not my problem. Most likely I won't even use that closet again. Wonder when someone will fine him…

"You are sick." Temari grinned patting my shoulder while Shikamaru sighed and hung his head. I just laughed maniacally knowing this is just the beginning of my college career. Med school? It's too long for me not to have a little bit of fun along the way. It'll be my fun that no one will ever be able to prove.

Ironically enough this school for the stupid is connected to a med school. That's the one I'm going to while they're going to this one. The dorms are shared since the schools are shared. The dumb and the smart mixed up together… how sad.

I took out my phone and called up Haku and Naruto, telling them to let Kiba loose whenever they have time. I don't want to get in trouble already and that was a bit… sloppy to say the least. Half the school witnessed me dragged him across campus…

Oh well!

This is college… a beautiful place with little coffee stands everywhere. I'll need that after my long nights of scheming… wow. Is it just me or is this exciting? I'm an adult now and no teachers here really care about legalities! It's an amazing place of learning! Too bad mine may be slightly illegal.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into my first class. Typically I don't care much about math but with Kakashi teaching… I was interested. Hot guy hidden by small mask, it is very sexy in an odd way. I watched Gaara walk into the class and stood up. I'm an adult now… I can act mature about this…

"Hey moron who never bothered to talk to me again after freshmen year!" I shouted across the room. Gaara looked up and blinked in surprise then glared at me. I returned it with a smile, wink, than a finger wave. Kakashi just rolled his eyes, not really caring.

"Hey there Sakura!" Haku smiled at me making me look over at him curiously. I didn't know we had any classes together, than again no one really discussed that with me all that much. I guess that's to be expected. Oh crap I forgot to let Kiba out didn't I? Whatever… I'll do it later.

"Hey Haku." I said with a grin and sat down at my seat. Grudgingly, Gaara walked over to us as well and sat on my left. It put a smile on my face once again. He's such a sweetie. But only if he does as he's told of course.

"You seem even crazier than usual." He laughed but I just smiled and thought about what I will be doing to the Akatsuki. There are so many tiny little pranks I want to do to them… most of which are illegal but what the nice police officers don't know can't hurt them.

"Obviously." Gaara snorted then turned to look me over. I couldn't tell what he thought of what he saw but I _think_ he approved… not so sure though. Gaara can be very unreadable.

"Yes well… Kakashi will have a very interesting surprise when he gets up." I said in a bored tone. They both looked at me for a moment then Haku leaned down in his seat so he was slowly fading from view. Poor little boy doesn't want to be affiliated with me but is too scared to leave… how cute.

"Great." Gaara sighed but I could sense some amusement. I just smirked as the teacher got up. Instantly his desk exploded spreading several different colored paint all over the room, but I was able to duck. Kakashi just stood there for a moment, looking blankly around the room then turned around and began to teach the class as though nothing just happened.

"What did you do?" Haku growled from beside me. He had splatters of blue and black all over him while Gaara had green and pink. We took notes through the rest of class. When we got to the end of class though he made every student pay him a dollar for the room clean up. It was just a buck so no one complained; then again they only just started school so they aren't scrapping for quarters just yet.

"Didn't you see the paint everywhere?" I asked him curiously. Haku and Gaara glared at me. I ignored them both then and headed out. I need to get to my room and hang out for a bit. Gaara and Haku were stuck with Kakashi in a questioning room while I escaped to my room.

"Hello." Neji smirked while I lied on his bed and tried to come up with something to do. I'm just so bored now. College has _way_ too much free time.

"Hey man. I gotta go, do you want to come with me? I'm pretty sure no one let Kiba out yet." I sighed looking around the small room. Two beds, two desks, and two closets with a bathroom in the hallway. How ridicules is this? Oh well I can live with it for a year or two. After that I'm living in an apartment.

"Sure I'll come with you." Neji said looking nervous as he jumped up from his spot against the wall. His arms were dangling loosely from his sides as he shuffled his feet.

We headed out to the girl's dorm house and walked up to the second floor and headed to the end of the hall where the Janitor's closet was. When I opened the door Kiba screamed like a little girl. I remember how sweet we were in our freshmen year when I was still trying to find myself, well sophomore year I decided I'll just go back to the way I was.

"Wow… this is scary." Neji murmured as we looked into the dark room. Kiba was tied to a chair and had sweat all over from attempting to escape. He and his chair were currently on the floor.

"Untie him." I ordered making Neji rush forward to do as I commanded. I stared at the deranged look in Kiba's eyes and decided that this will make sure he thinks twice before going through any hallway with a Janitor's closet.

"Who's next?" he asked me as Kiba began to cough. He looked pale and sick letting me know that his fear of janitor's closets has doubled. This is a great accomplishment.

"Itachi, I believe. I'll have to look at my list when we get back to the dorm." I sighed and then began to yawn. I hate early classes, especially early math classes. "Aw crap I also have to run by the library to see if they have any extra text books." I groaned just as Kiba was released. He instantly stumbled into the girl's bathroom and threw up.

Poor boy.

"There's a book store nearby that sells them for a decent price." Neji informed me kindly as we left the closet. This is the first time I've ever had access to more than one closet, and it will be extremely fun. My pranks, flirts, and kidnappings are going to become more and more normal. When we were leaving I bumped into Temari who looked distracted.

"Hey there." I grinned but she just blinked at me.

"I couldn't sleep last night. Someone was screaming. You don't think that Gaara had anything to do with…" She murmured making us laugh.

"Nope it was all me sorry about that. The boy will be leaving your dorm house today." I informed her making a smirk rise to her lips.

College rocks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you in our section?" Sasori asked dryly from his seat outside the boys dorms. This isn't the same place where I'm staying, actually. The buildings here are split up into who's going to stay here for how long. This is the building for people that are working toward their PhD.

I'm currently in the masters group. No idea what exactly I'm mastering though… kidnapping and getting information is already second nature to me. What else is there? Not much, if anything of course. I'm just happy I still have my license for this sort of thing. When I graduate I need to get a government issued one for sure.

"Oh I'm just looking for what to do next and then I found you." I said blankly putting my hands behind my back as I swayed from side to side. To be frank, I was looking for the Akatsuki hideout and it looks like I've found it.

"Don't come to us when you're bored." Sasori growled looking seriously pissed off now. I blinked at him in surprise then looked at the dark and gloomy building. Sure it's nicer than all the others but it feels… well there's a certain chill around it. I guess the Akatsuki added a nice little touch to the place.

"Why not?" I asked curiously, but I wasn't looking at him. Instead my eyes were looking at Konan who was currently looking at me through the window. We haven't talked in a while and I know that she wanted to, but with the schools I was going to… well she really couldn't.

"You and I both know the way you act when you're bored, and how many parents are stuck telling their children that the pink monster won't get them." He informed me with a look of anger. I guess this is because he had to help Haku and Naruto recover when they saw me bored for the first time. Luckily everyone is still convinced that Haku must be a chick in disguise, so I'm not so bored hanging out with them since I get to laugh at their pain.

"That means nothing to me." I shrugged and started to take a step forward. He blocked me instantly but I just looked at him with a dark but controlled expression. I could sense the hesitation within him and just walked on past. He didn't block this time and instead walked with me. I guess he decided that he'd rather have it look like he let me in than the fact that he almost wet his pants _not_ letting me in.

When I got into the entry way I looked around to see no one around, while the lights were off. It was a bit creepy but I guess everyone's at a class or something, but why was Sasori guarding the door then? Ugh whatever, I'll figure it out.

Running up the main stairs I bumped into Kisame. He blinked down at me then looked at the redhead. "Since when were you going to invite her to hang with us?" He asked making me look behind him. A whole bunch of gothic and psychopathic kids were talking to the Akatsuki, wearing nametags. Is this a… fraternity? Can they really do this so soon? Well I guess this _is_ their second year here.

"You are such an idiot. Girls can't join fraternities." Sasori sighed from behind me shaking his head. Konan walked up to us and grinned proving him wrong.

"Hey Sakura are you here to join too?" She asked putting an arm around my shoulders. I looked at her for a moment then smiled ready to accept. I might as well since I've been getting bored anyway.

"How do you get in with the big boys?" I asked with a smirk. They look at me in silence that's when I realize the whole room was in perfect silence, everyone staring at Pain with a mixture of awe and shock while the Akatsuki just looked at him with annoyance knowing that Tobi is the real leader around here. Oh well they always let the poor guy have his fun. I turned around and started to leave but that's when Tobi entered from the stairs.

Okay so he's in his leadership mood… I can tell because he's scaring the crap out of me. Sweet and innocent Tobi is not wearing his mask and the expression on his face told me he enjoyed murdering puppies. I might as well stay so I won't make him upset… there are some things even _I_ am scared of.

"All you freaks who wish to join with us…" Tobi started making Pain back down with a slight pout. I could tell he wanted to be the bad guy. "I must warn you all, that nothing is as it seems. Most of you will think I'm someone completely different when we meet again. That pink haired girl for instance. She may look sweet and innocent but she has permission from the school to kidnap anyone she would like."

I watched him for a moment longer and got bored. He shouldn't kill me now since I waited a while. Turning around I left the building. It was interesting to explore but didn't fill my lust for trouble. I guess that means I should bug Gaara. When I got outside I noticed Haku talking to Tenten. She seemed annoyed while Naruto grinned and held onto her arm.

(911 word count XP)

I walked over and caught a piece of their conversation. "I'm sorry Haku but when this incredibly manly boy walked up to me and flirted… I just had to accept. When he found out who I was he tried to escape but I grabbed onto him and said I love the man." She explained with a smile. Haku just gaped and glared at them.

"Trust me, we didn't plan this but sometimes fate is just amazing." Naruto informed us making Haku punch him.

Haha loser.


	4. Chapter 4

Haku is currently sulking in a corner by himself, god knows where Naruto is but currently I'm not really in a caring mood. I was able to contain my laughter while sitting next to my depressed girly man. "She is just so beautiful…" Haku moped. I have to give him credit, even when Haku is crying he is very careful not to smear his make-up.

"Would going to a salon make you feel better?" I asked him in a soft but sweet tone, knowing this is his weakness. Haku blinked up at me for a moment and forced out a smile and nod. "Well that sucks cause it's not in my budget this week. What else do you want?" He sweat dropped then laid down on my bed. Sighing I sat down beside it and stared at him.

"Has this every happened before?" He whispered curiously. The question was vague but I understood it immediately. I shook my head making him laugh harshly. We've never taken each other's significant others before. Naruto is the first to do this. "I'm going to kill him!" Haku screamed suddenly up and at attention. The room is kind of small so when he got up ready to kill the world I had to move over so that he could have some room.

"Think this is something I could have fun with and join?" I asked mildly curious. I'll join if that's the case. I've been sitting next to this crybaby for a couple hours now and am incredibly bored. Haku seemed to think it over which is smart. Most people just say yes or no without consideration, but sometimes you need me and sometimes you should know I'm going to go _way_ overboard.

"You can hang out and watch. If I need you then you can join in." He said with a skeptical look. We walked over to his and Naruto's dorm, I was pretty proud of him for not trashing the place but then again it was kinda boring that he didn't do _anything_ to the blonds stuff. I mean I would at least paint in really hot pink 'Naruto's an idiot' on the wall of his side of the room.

"Do you have something planned?" I asked him breathing in the mildly warm air. Someone's left their window open since we can smell the Sakura Trees outside. I scratched the side of my cheek lightly with my pointer finger as he left the room with something in his hands. I didn't recognize it at first but when I did a slow smirk covered my lips.

"Yeah I got a plan. This time no one's going to think I'm a girl." Haku laughed evilly with his head tilted back and the laughter coming from the gut. It was really convincing but I knew when people saw this little man with the paint ball gun they're going to think a girl is going after her ex boyfriend. Our state is just weird. Every girl goes crazy with revenge to the point where no one really cares or notices anymore. Temari blew up her ex's car and didn't get caught for it even though her boyfriend pointed the finger at her.

Luckily she's going out with Shikamaru right now and the only way to get in a fight with him… is if you try to kill him, but there's really no reason to that with the cool laid back cloud lover. _If you want him to actually care… then yeah he's a dead man walking, but other than that, other than that_; I thought in a blow off tone.

Naruto and Temari were in a café having some coffee when Haku aimed and fired. A huge burst of black was all over his stomach as he doubled over. I burst out laughing, even though he probably got a serious injury, while Haku just aimed again. Man Haku's finally grown a pair! I think this means we should hold a party for him but I'm not for sure. If so then I guess that means I gotta invite Gaara then kick his ass for leaving me alone after freshmen year of high school. That was just cruel.

Naruto looked up with a glare and shouted for Haku to come out. I put a hand on his shoulder and smirked before standing up myself. "Hey Naruto you should really watch it. If you like someone wait till the couple breaks up and ask your best friend for permission. Things just might get a bit ugly." I said with a tired sigh, completely acting of course. Naruto glared harder.

"You're having fun and you know it. Since this is his first time you're probably helping all his plans and making sure that my first date goes bad!" He shouted letting me know just how angry he is. I narrowed my eyes and turned around dragged Haku with me. If he's going to get mad then I'm going to do some bad stuff too. I'll help out and make this date a living hell. I just need to make some phone calls…

"Are you sure this is going to work?" He asked as we watched Naruto and Tenten have a romantic stroll through a park. I nodded and dialed a number I was all too familiar with. Instantly Sasori walked out and began to flirt with Tenten while Hidan tried to kidnap Naruto. Of course she would notice her newest boyfriend being taken away but… that was part of the plan. Haku ran out and helped his best friend, since we all know just how twisted Hidan is and what the torture would be like.

I watched in silence as the plan began to work. The girl swoons over her ex honey's bravery completely ignoring her new man. I smiled at this but then frowned slowly when Tenten patted Haku's shoulder then turned and hugged Naruto slightly looking worried. We can't compete with this, we're not going to fight.

This is love.


	5. Chapter 5

Haku glared out the window and looked increasingly upset. I just smiled softly at this and tried not to make many comments if any. Tenten fell in love and we really can't do anything about that. It sucks that Naruto did this but you really can't help this sort of deal. I sighed and leaned back in my rollie chair. What am I going to do now that I'm in a romantic mood?

"Want to go out on a date with me?" I asked him curiously making the girly man stare for a moment then sweat drop.

"Why now, all of a sudden?" He asked looking skeptical. I shrugged not letting him know the truth about what I want from him other than the date.

"I just want to try it out." I smiled and then blinked hard when he stood up and grabbed my wrist pulling me out of the room.

"Let's go then." He growled not seeming to be too happy about this arrangement even though he's forcing me through the door. I smiled for a moment then blinked hard and looked down at myself.

"I'd prefer to change." I said referring to the pajamas I was wearing. A long t-shirt and underwear is all I have on. Haku looked me over then shook his head.

"You're good." He informed me. I glared but said nothing and watched as he lead me out to the parking lot. Tobi noticed me and started to wave but quickly his kind face turned evil letting me know Madara is coming out. I smiled and waved and caught Deidara's attention who quickly looked me over. Before I could see his final judgment Haku was driving. "We're going to Chiles."

I nodded liking his choice is restaurants then decided that this is getting a little bit boring since he's got this mad look in his eyes but isn't telling me what it's for. "This is a crappy first date." I informed the girly man. Haku glanced over at me for a moment then quickly parked the car and turned.

"Is this a real date?" He asked slowly making me nod. I thought this was a conversation but when he suddenly turned the car around and headed in a completely different direction I decided that this might just be random enough to be fun.

"So what are you doing exactly?" I asked as he parked in the lot for Panda Express. He just smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Let's just have fun and spend some time together." He murmured making me laugh as I instantly understood what was going on. He was going to take me with him on a date to Chiles because that's where Naruto and Tenten are going on their date! I would be the girl to try to make them jealous while we laugh and have tons of fun on our supposed date. I totally get it now! Then when he realized that to me this is real he immediately changed his plans because he's such a nice guy.

"You have a look that says you're suddenly thinking logical and clear thoughts." My best friend informed me making me nod for a moment then sigh and look at the delicious food. Who cares if it will kill your body, I'd rather die from Chinese food then soda. I know a lot of people who would be surprised I suddenly quit that habit but I did. Noticing Kiba in the line I waved at him making the boy run away and out of the food place. I frowned slightly then shrugged. Leave if you must then.

"You scare people no matter where we go and no matter what you do." Haku laughed making me laugh as well. That's true and it's a fun idea but I'm not sure if I like seeing people running away from me in fear… oh wait that's not true. I LOVE it when people run away from me in fear.

"Yes well it's true." I smirked and began to order. Once we were sitting and eating our food I noticed a ring on Haku's right hand. Pointing it out he frowned and began to look depressed. I'm assuming it's something Tenten had given him.

"This was for our one hundred hour anniversary." He moaned and banged his head on the table in annoyance. I smiled and patted his back, but then I began to process what he had just informed me.

"Who came up with that?" I asked in disgust. He blinked then looked at me with an odd expression. I tilted my head to the side and tried to understand the weird look but for some reason I wasn't able to think of a reason. That's when he decided to inform me.

"You told us about it." He said making me think back about when they were together and too lovey dovey for words, haha and when he stole Tenten from Neji, oh my gosh those were fun times! That's when I remembered when I said in a very blow off and who cares tone 'you guys should celebrate your one hundredth hour anniversary.'

I'll admit that I'm a retard sometimes.

I will never admit that out loud.

"Forget it, that wasn't advice or even a suggestion. I _hate_ this date!" I grumbled making my best friend laugh. I watched him and saw how kind his features are and how easy going he is. This man's going to be someone's best boyfriend one day but sadly I don't think he's mine. I began to think about poor innocent little Kiba.

He thinks he's so safe right now! Maybe I should work really hard and look around for him. If I can find him and a nearby janitor's closet this date could be saved and be considered a good one in my book. I thought about this for a little bit longer then told Haku about it. He laughed and said sure so we finished up and headed out.

So who am I going out with again?


	6. Chapter 6

Tapping impatiently outside of my dorm, I waited for Neji to get here. I'm so bored now in days! It's like there's nothing to do! Sighing to myself I tried to think of something to do… that's when Kiba walked down the hall. I smiled widely at him and as soon as the little boy noticed me he turned around and ran with tears running down his face.

I may have gone a little bit too far.

Suddenly Neji walked around the corner and smiled when he saw me. Grinning I held out my hand to him. "The key please." I said simply and watched his eyes widen before narrowing.

"What the hell happened to your key?" He demanded looking a bit annoyed. I understand, certain young men wouldn't mind raiding our room looking for me because of certain things I have done in the past. I can't say I'm proud of them… I mean they have caused mental scars… who am I kidding? I LOVE TO TRAUMATIZE POOR UNSUSPECTING LOSERS!

"Oh it was stolen." I informed him watching the young man open the door for me. Blinking he just stared at me for a while. I stared back and then waltzed into the room no longer caring about this _horrible_ situation I just happen to be in.

"Who stole it? How? Why… wait I think everyone here knows why. Just answer the other two." Neji said swiftly and looked at a depressed Haku sitting on my bed. I walked over to him and placed my arm around the brat.

"Sasori stole it by snatching it out of my back pocket while having the other Akatsuki members distract me. He's probably stolen it so that they can kidnap me for their club meetings late at night." I told the man watching his eyes widen in horror and annoyance.

"Wow… it must be Thursday." Haku muttered but it held no emotion in his voice. I was about to ask what happened to him but instead I was struck by the profound desire to hit something. Sighing once more I walked out into the hallway, I grabbed an unsuspecting Naruto, and proceeded to punch him. When I was done I set him down on the ground then headed back into the room. Haku had a large smile on his face but said nothing. Instantly I turned to Neji.

"Why did you beat up Naruto?" He asked slowly making me shrug while Haku hugged me tightly to him.

"It's her Naruto's been a jerk to Haku senses." The girly man explained looking incredibly happy. "Whenever Naruto is a major jerk and Sakura isn't around, whenever she sees me afterwards she suddenly gets the urge to beat him up. Of course the blond never learns his lesson from this." The dark haired man shrugged making us blink at him for a moment.

"So what are we going to do about the key?" Neji asked blankly ignoring Haku completely. I stared at him and almost dared the idiot to go and get the key for me but I'd prefer not to have his death on my hands. If I do that then I'm probably going to have to avenge him or whatever the fuck else.

"I'll get it later. I'm a little too lazy right now." I murmured not really in the mood to do anything about this at the moment. I mean, I'd have to fight all the Akatsuki members who get in my way just to get to Sasori, and even then I'm not sure if he still has the key.

"I can get it if you want. I'll do the Plan Z thing and we'll be fine." Haku shrugged standing up. I looked up at him in surprise then nodded slowly. I completely forgot about Plan Z.

"What's Plan Z?" The ignorant but sweet Neji Hyuuga asked us in slight wonder and curiosity. It's a rather brilliant plan we came up with when we were younger. It's only used in times of a crisis so that it can be used multiple times in the near future. We exchanged glances and smirked to each other.

"I deliver seductive promises from Sakura, some of which seem impossible and incredibly interesting, and all this is promised only if she can get a hold of the ring and all its copies. Then, when I get the key we both hide out for three weeks while still managing to go to classes and once the boys mention it again Sakura beats them up and laughs. It's rather brilliant if you think about it." Haku stated making me nod while Neji sat down.

"That could work." He murmured and watched as I grabbed a tight dress from my closet and prepared to put it on. Blinking in mild surprise I then sent a wink his way.

"This will be fun." I promised while Naruto, still beat up and bloody from before, walked into the room. I glanced over at him then smirked. "Plan Z is happening tonight." I informed him watching his eyes perk up from the purple and black bruise around his eye. I pat his head then walked into the bathroom with my black and red dress.

Once I was dressed with make-up and my hair put up I walked out into the room and watched the boys' confusion. "Plan Z doesn't mean you need to dress up." Haku stated blankly making me laugh and nod. "Then why are you-?" I smirked then.

"I want to show the boys what they could get. I'll walk around campus like this a couple times and then when I call you, then you can go over there and negotiate." I said simply and walked out of the room. Gaara was standing in the hallway heading over to his room, and that's when he blinked hard and stared at me.

"It's for a plan to beat up some boys." I shrugged and watched him nod slowly.

"Makes sense." He said simply.


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't take long for me to capture the key and make Sasori run away in anger in the process. Holding the key in my hand I glanced down at it, while looking at the intricate cherry blossom designs he had painted onto it. I looked it over with wide and curious eyes before stuffing it into my pocket. Itachi walked past then and glanced over me.

"Who's crying because of you now?" He asked dryly. Blinking, I then shrugged not really knowing, I mean a lot of them should be lucky they even survived. "That's sad, even for you." He informed me before heading in the direction of their place.

I watched him leave for a moment then sighed. "He's so mean to me." I muttered in an annoyed tone before turning around. I fell back onto my ass then looked up at the guy who ran into me. Sasuke was breathing heavily while looking down at me, there was beads of sweat trailing down his face but I just shrugged it off.

"Hey Sakura." He said then walked past before running towards my dorm house.

"Since when has he gone here..?" I asked myself in slight shock. Instantly I chased after him, more in curiosity than anything… I mean I never saw him here once and yet now he's said hi and ditched me all in a matter of seconds!

How rude!

When I got to the dorms I wasn't sure where he went since I gave him such a head start. The dorms looked deserted since most people take their classes mid-day. I sighed to myself and began to explore the empty halls looking for open doors or students but it was just quiet and empty. The blue hallways began to make me blue too. "Where'd you go?" I asked in an annoyed tone before bumping into Gaara.

The redhead looked at me oddly before walking past towards some dorm behind me. I turned around and glared at him, happy to have finally found someone I can take my boredom and bitterness out on. "Why have you been ignoring me?" I demanded angrily. He just glowered and ignored me entering his dorm.

When I walked in after him I was surprised to see Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru there looking bored and annoyed. "Where's the pizza?" Shika asked not even glancing over at me. My mouth was open in shock as I just stared while Sasuke and Neji were playing Super Mario Smash Bros.

What is this?

"They're going to deliver." Gaara informed him blankly making my shika-shake sigh and lay back on one of the beds. "Sakura can you leave now? I mean, this is supposed to be a guys hanging out with guys thing. If you're here it ruins this guy image." The redhead said in a bored tone. I held back, really wanting to punch him but instead I didn't.

"Sakura's here?" Sasuke asked curiously then smiled and waved at me. "I haven't seen you since our freshman year!" He laughed with a nod. I nodded back to him and then sat down in the doorway. Leaning back I smiled.

"Yeah the good old days were good right?" I asked with a smirk. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and smelled some amazing pizza heading our way. That's when I opened my eyes and glanced over at them.

"We should let her stay." Neji said not looking up as he bit his lip and beat up Sasuke's Pikachu. Sasuke retaliated beating up the stupid angel guy.

"I have no problems with that, we need to catch up anyway." Sasuke smirked sending a wink my way. I laughed it off while Shikamaru glanced over at me. The room was small, smaller than the average dorm with just one closet and it didn't even have a bathroom. It's sad but I guess I'm only saying that because the schools I went to allowed me to have a lot of different privileges and I always got the best rooms.

"Sakura's cool. We all should know this." He said then walked out the door to meet the pizza guy. Gaara just glared at me causing me to flash an innocent smile, having foiled his evil plans of leaving me out. I don't know what his problems are recently but he seems to despise me for some reason or another. He's the one who ditched me after all! I don't know why he would act so cruel… It's not like I'm stalking him or anything.

"Fine." He grumbled and then forced me up before tossing me into the hall. "Go help out with the pizza." He commanded before heading over to the bed grabbing another remote. "I'll play next so make it three players." I stared at him for a moment and then began to help my best friend. For a moment I thought about inviting Naruto and Haku but there's only so many people you can fit in one dorm room before your ready to scream.

Turned out they got all everything on it pizzas making me grin. The more on a pizza the better! Once I had a slice in my hands Shikamaru put something in my back pocket making me glance over at him. When I realized what it was I gave him a kiss on the cheek then headed out of the room. "I only dropped by to steal some pizza and now that the things I was curious about are solved, I'm out of here." I informed them in a bored tone then ditched the room.

I could hear their complaints but I ignored it knowing that Gaara doesn't want me hanging out with them right now. I should respect his wishes right?

Wrong.

Picking up my phone I called all my friends who weren't already over there, pretending that they're having a party I invited as many people as I can. Of course I'm kind enough not to invite the Akatsuki.


	8. Chapter 8

I spent a long boring day studying for each of my classes. It was something I should do a lot more often but frankly I'm too busy having fun and I already know I'll get my degree no matter what... it just depends on how many years it'll take me. Haku was helping me out because that's what he typically does. It was a bit annoying but it's good that we're both taking a lot of the same classes. "You really don't get this do you?" He asked with a low laugh. I shook my head with a sigh causing him to laugh louder as he explained it all to me.

"School sucks." I informed him darkly making the girly man laugh once again. I'm really getting sick of him laughing at me but when I saw the light red blush on his cheeks with that big old smile on his face I felt myself get a little happier. He's been down since Tenten left him for his best friend so it's nice to see him happy sometimes. We both have three tests tomorrow so we'll be studying for a while but hey it's still fun and great getting to spend some quality time with this funny man.

Handing me a coke he smiled. "It does but hey you have people like me to make it a bit easier right?" He asked then leaned forward and kissed me. I blinked in minor surprise then smirked and pulled away.

"Now why would you go and do a thing like that?" I asked trying to hide my annoyance, confusion, anger, hurt, and possibly a bit of happiness. I'm not quite into Haku like that, at least I don't think I am, and it seems like this was a little random. His eyes widened as his fingers shook lightly and then his eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists. I could tell that I had done something wrong but I don't know what it is.

"You... Sakura why don't you care?" He asked sounding exasperated. In the beginning it was almost like he was about to yell at me but he soon gave that up and instead asked me a question. This isn't like him and it's starting to really bug me. What's wrong with my best friend?

"What should I care about? You made a mistake and that's that." I said with a shrug, not really seeing what the big deal is. He stood up then and placed his hands on my shoulders keeping me still and making me look up at the anger in his face, but slowly it faded, just like before, showing only bitterness and regret.

"You really don't get it do you? Sakura all this time I thought you were just messing around and then you had a good reason for all of this but... you're just a slut and a bitch. Why would you let all these people that like you think they might get a chance when you don't give a damn about anyone? Why do you insist on giving each of us enough attention to where we stay but then go off to the next guy soon after... it makes no sense to me." Haku whispered making me blink hard and look away.

"You never said anything mean to me before." Was all I managed to say as I stared at him in shock. Haku has always been there by my side with a smile on his face as he went through all of my crazy plans. Lately my plans have been stupider with a lot less reasoning behind it but... that doesn't mean he should suddenly turn around and act all different around me! He's my best friend still right! Soft quiet little Haku who has his head in the clouds as he holds my hand...

"Sakura why do you have us stay around you? You flirt with everyone, have no favorites unless you count Naruto and me... and you insist on keeping us around and making sure we remember you." Haku whispered looking at me with eyes that were so soft while begging for the truth... I became scared. I walked over to my bed and laid down, then rolled over to where I was facing the wall and not him.

"Why are you asking me all these questions? I like the way things are." I grumbled with tears in my eyes. I don't know why I was about ready to cry and yet I am. He's picking at me and is beginning to peel into old wounds. If he gets too close then he'll realize my plan and that'll make things so much worse. In a way he's right but in the end he's also completely wrong. He can call me a whore and a bitch but it's not true, and he can claim all these things but there's something wrong with his logic... it's the piece of knowledge only Gaara and I have.

A small smile crossed my lips. He probably already figured out my plan which is why he's been keeping his distance. I don't blame him. It's a cruel plan and will pay everyone back for what they did.

"Sakura?" Haku asked softly and then sighed and curled up into the bed with me. We were both under the covers, and that's when he turned me over and held me tightly against his chest. "I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have been so cruel and forward with you." He whispered making me close my eyes.

I... I'm mad. I'm incredibly furious about how they all abandoned me. Most of them even left until I pretended to be my old cheerful self again. Everyone abandoned me at one point and that completely killed me inside. They all just left and I was stuck on my own for so long... no one cared anymore just because I wasn't little miss perfect. Just because I broke they all left and so now here I am, pretending to be with them and happy when in all honesty I've been plotting my revenge.

Because I hate them.

I hate them all.

**I think this fic will either be HakuSaku or SasoSaku... I'm still debating. **


	9. Chapter 9

**By the way I have a Deviantart account in case you want to check up on me. My journals will have news on my fanfics in case you're interested. You can look up Santa Made A Mistake This Year and the first story you see will have been done by me. My username is Whatamitoyou**

It's hard to believe that everyone just... abandoned me. I was a heart broken middle schooler who was stuck heading out to a new place with a boy I hated. The only person who didn't abandon me. My eyes widened at that. I had forgotten. He was there in middle school _and_ high school! If he sticks with me in college then he's the only one who didn't leave me. Gaara stayed when I was broken, everyone else stayed when I was fine and fun. It's cruel but at the same time I'm grateful that I at least don't hate one person.

I was currently sitting on a bench at the center of the campus. My eyes were closed and facing the sky while the wind brushed cherry blossom petals over my skin. It felt nice and lonely but I like the loneliness I had in high school better. At least then I knew that the loneliness was simpler. I didn't have anyone and so that was an obvious reason. The only person I had just didn't try too hard around me, he didn't try to show me that he cared.

"You look just lonely enough to throw away." A voice said softly making her open her eyes and turn to Sasori. He was standing off to the side, under the cherry tree as well while smiling softly over at her. It made me sit up and stare at him with parted lips, not sure what to do. He walked over and held out his hand. "Care for me to take your troubles away?" He whispered making my eyes narrow.

"No." I growled and looked away knowing that he was my first boyfriend. The first one I loved and the first one who broke my heart. He cheated on me with a slut. He was in middle school and I was a fifth grader. When I got into middle school I dated two more guys. Both broke my heart, both threw me away. I'm not in the mood to talk to the man who started this heartless tradition, even if he's attempting to act kind and win me over.

"Aw... how cruel are you?" He asked with a light laugh then sat down beside me while looking up at the crystal blue sky with calm rolling clouds that were gliding from place to place. Everything about it showed a calm summer's day. That's exactly what he needs and wants right now. It's what he's always needed and wanted from what I know from past experiences.

"I'm pretty damn cruel." I smirked lightly and then did my best to keep my angry face on, but for some reason he's always able to melt my anger away. He held onto my hand tightly in his own and then he hugged me. It was more like pulling me into him. It was comforting though and felt nice which is good.

"You're just cruel enough." He murmured and then moved away and headed over to the outskirts of the campus making me sigh and glare. He's such a jerk sometimes. Coming by and distracting me from my own self pity and misery. Then he walks off after comforting me just to have it all come rushing back. I almost shouted a couple curses at him but instead I just glared and closed my eyes once more.

Soon I fell into a deep sleep and everything seemed calm, I was just waiting for my phone to buzz and let me know that I have a class. The sun was warming my skin, it had started at my front but was slowly heading toward the back. That just made my frown deepen. That's when someone else sat down beside me. I didn't bother to open my eyes, knowing it'd be Sasori. His presence felt slightly different but the passion was the same. "Jerk." I grumbled.

"That's a rather rude thing to say." A voice said with a light smirk in his tone making my eyes open wide in complete and total shock. Sasuke was sitting there smirking at me with a look on his face that said 'You're a freak but whatever... you're my freak' and it made me smile.

"I'm always rude." I retorted and held his hand tightly in mine. He squeezed and then kissed the top of my head while I closed my eyes trying to relax.

"Why are you trying to get hurt?" Sasuke asked making me glance over at him. He's making no sense. I'm not supposed to get hurt when I'm with him. I'm supposed to be safe and normal when I'm with him. There are supposed to be no walls, nothing to hide, and he's supposed to protect me!

Wait... did I get it wrong again...? "Too many expectations..." Sasuke murmured into my ear and stood up, but didn't offer his hand as he looked down at me. "Since when did you need someone else to feel whole?" He asked in a pitying voice. I glared up at him then stood as well.

"When I lost myself in sixth grade. If middle school never happened... I might not have lost myself." I hissed and then walked over to my dorm and slammed the door. No one was there which meant I could go back to my little black notebook with all my evil plans. It kept me safe, whole, and just fine. It makes sure that I can pretend to smile, pretend to spazz, and pretend to be me. I can't wait to throw it off and show everyone... what I actually became.


	10. The End

**I'm not dead, and I'm back. Kind of. School started so whenever I get the chance I'll be online ending all of my Naruto stories. I'm just not into the fandom anymore so I'm going through and ending them all. My writing has improved since I've been gone though… and I've gotten into Draco and Harry in Harry Potter. If you want to read any of those my user is Drarry Contributor on this site. I hope you enjoy the ending and I'm sorry for how immature my writing has been in the making of this series… it's a shame too, because my idea was great but I didn't have the talent to do it.**

Sitting on my bench I figured out that today is going to suck, and the reason as to why it's going to suck is because I'm going to stop. The world won't wait for me anymore and so I need to catch up, and if that means I need to leave everyone by my own choice to get over it all then I guess that's okay. I just… I'm going to hate everyone if I stay here.

Taking in a deep breath I noticed Gaara walking out of his dorms looking tired and a bit worn down. A part of me wanted to walk over there and talk to him, making sure he knows I still exist, but another part of me knew better. It knew that it'll just make things worse. I'm going to transfer to Harvard, become a doctor, and then be okay with everything. It'll all be fine, I just have to leave.

Standing up I let my hands grip my pants tightly as my tight silk shirt began to run up my stomach. Everything is going to change and I need to let it. I'm being an immature brat by blaming everyone for things that they either did as kids or shouldn't have been expected to handle. Just because I'm broken doesn't mean the world should suffer for it.

And in a way… I'm getting my revenge.

The heat clung to me as I made my way to my dorms. I had already called Harvard and they accepted me immediately even though I will have to work hard to catch up in my classes. It'll be easier doing this now rather than later anyway. So all I have to do is pack up and get on a plane. No one will miss me, not really. I'm just that fun girl that everyone knows and loves. Only Haku, Sasuke, and Sasori really know me, and they'll deal with the fact that I chose to go. They have no choice but to deal after all. Because this is my choice.

"You look serious." Sasuke informed me making me turn and smile at him while placing my hands behind my back. He seemed skeptical but then a little relieved by my carefree attitude. I didn't want to tell him that it's just a lie to get to my dorm and pack. Is it so bad to want to be free of all this drama I'm making for myself?

"I'm fine, just fine, now I need to get to my dorm; I have a class that starts in a few minutes." I said softly and hesitated briefly before giving him a tight hug. It was something I needed to do. "Goodbye, Sasuke." I whispered and then brushed passed him leaving a severely confused classmate in my wake.

When I got to my room I had to smile at how much was already packed. I never unpack much, not since I've had to rely on dorms and such. There is always the possibility that I will have to leave. It took me three minutes to get everything packed up and then I was dragging it into the hallway. All was silent but I still knew that Kiba was heading down the hall toward me. He froze as soon as he caught a glimpse of my pink hair but I just flashed an apologetic smile. "I'm leaving the school and transferring to a different one. Want to help me leave?" I asked and sure enough I got a helper. All that psychological damage I caused him and yet Kiba is still willing to help me, it's kind of sad that people like that really do exist in the world.

He promised to sneak my bags out to a car waiting just outside the school. Harvard sent it for me since I told them about my money issues. Apparently they consider it an honor to have me. This just means that I'm set, my future is set and I really am leaving. I noticed Haku and Naruto arguing outside the dorms about something, but I didn't pay much attention to them, instead I followed the route I always go to get to a Janitor's closet.

"You have been here with me all my life now haven't you?" I asked softly, placing a hand on the door with a warm smile on my face. "Through thick and through thin you have made sure to be there for me, even when I was scared out of my mind and just a kid. But you know, I think I've realized something." I started and then paused, feeling someone close by.

"I used to think I was scared of people leaving me or forgetting me, I used to think I was scared of what people would think if they knew my real thoughts. I was scared that no one would like me anymore if I wasn't crazy and fun. But guess what? Those weren't real fears. They were just things I was worried about. What I'm really afraid of… is myself. I'm terrified of the idea of my anger and rage hurting the ones I love because I feel like they _deserve_ it. It's not right. It really isn't. And I'm so sorry, you guys. But I am actually leaving. I'm not scared of that." I said and turned around. Haku and Naruto had taken their fight inside and were now staring at me as though this is my fault, as though I'm doing all of this to hurt them. In a way… I am and it is, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't leave.

"You're running away? So that's how it is now? After everything we've been through together and everything we've done? How could you do this to everyone?" Haku shouted but I just smiled at him.

"Sometimes… leaving isn't running away. It's just moving on." I explained and then took in a deep breath. "I'm going to Harvard, I'm becoming a doctor, and I'm going to get rid of all my anger. I have too much of it and I feel it for people who don't deserve it. We were all just kids, I shouldn't still be angry. So I'm going to make myself move on and live my life a bit before coming to find you guys."

"You're being selfish." Naruto spat.

"I know."

A hand on my shoulder let me know that he's here too, the man I will never stop loving. "You should go." Sasori said softly and kissed the top of my head.

"Goodbye."


End file.
